Build talk:D/A Derv Bomber
faggotry. Life Guardian 23:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :NOOOOOOOOOOO DAMIIT I WAS GONA MAKE THIS BUT I HAD TO READ TEH BULLSHIT THAT ANET WAS SPOUTING ON THEIR DEV PAGE NOOOOOOO [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::anyone want to test my theorycraft?--Relyk 23:47, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::I posted updates on guildwiki muffin gtfo--Relyk 23:47, 6 August 2009 (UTC) "For 30 seconds, Sand Shards ends early if you use an attack skill. When Sand Shards ends, it creates a sand storm at your location that deals 10..20 damage each second for 10 seconds to nearby foes." :I see no attack skill, tbh. Which means waiting the 30 seconds. 23:48, 6 August 2009 ::No sleep last night. Ignore that. 23:49, 6 August 2009 :::Well i just got back from 12 hours of community service so no u [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:50, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::originally i went with sand shards+chilling victory, but they might catch you with clumsiness--Relyk 00:08, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::can't kill ranger shrines in one go, haven't gotten a quarry to myself yet. edit: i'm using a sup rune too ryuwizard98 09:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Try bring Heart of Holy Flame. Fiendly Fire 11:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::they are usually left with about 1/4 hp i don't think 4 seconds of burning would finish them off ryuwizard98 20:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::might have to use aura of thorns then :/--Relyk 20:45, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::56 damage from burning + 54 damage from aoe=110. Am I missing something? Fiendly Fire 20:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::no but cripple from aura of thorns will keep them in sand shards and bleeding should finish them off--Relyk 21:09, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::almost kills them, probably major earth rune--Relyk 21:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Don't be afraid of dieing, you res fast. Be brave and take a sup earth rune. Fiendly Fire 22:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::well this way you can cap ranger shrines quickly and move to the next, and decent survival--Relyk 22:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) k it works on ranger shrines, dont think it can take main shrines unless you bring shadow fang and pious concentration :/--Relyk 23:07, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Or... You could run RoJ. ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 04:47, 9 August 2009 (UTC) or..... you could run the best build ever...bomb anything with a necro. Ajsnuker 22:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :necro bombs suck lol--Relyk 06:44, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Not really. they're quick, relocate effectively, and -if no healer is present- cap shrines extremely easily.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'''"My beard is thick."]] 03:15, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I thought Mirage Cloak was pretty much standard for a Derv Bomber. You have 16 Earth, you may as well take the 80 damage and 50% block. Hasn't this build been trashed repeatedly in the past because it sucks? Weapon of Awesome 04:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :does earth damage, so not enough to kill ranger shrines. if u actually looked at the build, u would see its for capping--Relyk 06:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::The two main sources of damage in this build are earth damage too, so I don't see how earth damage automatically = bad in this case. It also has a much more forgiving range than Heart of Holy Flame, has no recharge, and casts faster (but costs 5 more energy). If you can still get the kill with Mirage Cloak, it seems like it would be a much better choice. It would also help somewhat with getting around, as you'd avoid Cripslash and Pin Down. Weapon of Awesome 18:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) edit, this build sux ass. :::This build actually works really well you just have to know what you are doing...this build will also take out a ranger shrine no problem if you put another enchant like Dust Cloak(initial earth damage then blinds enemies), Staggering Force(initial earth damage then weakens enemies), or Mystic Corruption(extends burning and bleeding by up to 50%) instead of having two shadow steps. And a better shadow step is Shadow Walk as long as you bring a cancel stance and don't mind getting the hell outta dodge after you cast sandstorm once. Delehov89 14:13, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Variants I added a higher damage variant, but you can only cap one shrine per rez unless you get lucky. Delehov89 13:54, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Wastrel's collapse is a good variant for spiking 02:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) stats for higher dmg version were 10-10-10. fixed for u. Would like to try this build in Fort Aspenwood May I use this or the high damage variance (variant?) in Ft. Aspenwood? I like to play luxon side, but can play either side if one particular side might be more advantageous than the other. (I know no one is stopping me from trying - not asking permission lol) I do see a lot of information on the AB play, but it is marked also for CM use also, so that is why I ask. Thank you Remoteluxury 15:59, April 16, 2010 (UTC) this cant be used in CM, they are trolling u, go here: NEW TROLL LAND------> www.gwpvx.com, at curse, the real troll fest is going on there...